


The Waiting

by owlmoose



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Girl Saves Boy, Love Triangle, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaan needs a rescue, and Penelo needs a distraction. Fortunately, Larsa is there to help with both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting

"I can't believe he just left me here!"

It was beyond incredible, Penelo thought as she let the door to Larsa's study slam behind her. She'd been unable to settle down since waking up alone in her guest quarters to the message that Vaan had taken their airship, the Valefor, and gone on without her. She and Vaan were a team, dammit! He ought to be bringing her along on the dangerous missions, not trying to protect her by leaving her in Archades. What could possibly have possessed him, for him to ditch her like this?

And Larsa wasn't helping, so calm in his corner, hands folded atop his desk , watching her with a blank expression. She strode across the room, slammed her palms down on the polished wood, and glared at him. "And _you_ went along with it!"

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with his decision. It's not as though he consulted me." Larsa looked at her -- straight ahead, not up; he'd gotten taller since she'd last seen him. "When I received word that he left early this morning, I'd assumed that he'd taken you along. Your continued presence here is a surprise to me as well, if a welcome one." He stood then, hands behind his back. "If you feel compelled to go after him, I will have a ship made ready for you. But you are also welcome to remain my guest until his return. Whatever you prefer."

She sighed and wandered over to the couch by the window, then collapsed into it. "I'll stay, I guess. I only have the vaguest idea of where he even went, so there's no point running off after him. Just, I just worry about him, out there by himself." Turning around, she folded her arms on the back of the couch and stared out the window. It was a nice view of the city, towers stretching into the distance with the mountains at the horizon, the morning sun gleaming off windows and aircars. But the airships zipping between buildings reminded her of the Valefor and made her mad all over again. She flipped herself around on the couch with a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

Larsa sat next to her and let a calming hand fall on her shoulder. "He will come back safe, I'm certain. Vaan can take care of himself."

"Easy for you to say," she said, chin dropping to her chest. She knew she was pouting like a child, but she didn't really care. "You haven't seen how he rushes off sometimes."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Larsa chuckled. "He did just that this morning, wouldn't you agree? But I trust him to know when he's in over his head. Don't you?"

"Maybe." She scowled, but her heart wasn't in it. Larsa was right: she did trust Vaan, both to keep himself safe on his mission and to have had a good reason for leaving her behind, something more flattering than just thinking she couldn't handle whatever it was. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Larsa cleared his throat. "Well then. It seem you are my guest for the time being. My schedule is light today; would you like to take breakfast in the palace gardens?"

Penelo took a deep breath and relaxed her crossed arms and clenched fingers, letting her frustration go. It would be fun to spend some time with Larsa; no point wrecking things with a bad mood. She turned her head to face him with a grin and held her hand out; he grasped it and laid a courtly kiss on the back of her fingers. "I'd be delighted, Your Majesty."

He smiled back. "Very well. I'll call for some food, and we'll have a bit of a stroll in the meantime."

-x-

The next few days passed in a pleasant blur: walks through the city and gardens, hours reading histories and romances from the palace library on the couch in Larsa's sunny office while he worked, and on the third night, a state dinner, complete with dancing. Larsa had brought Penelo as his guest, introducing her as a war hero, and none of the nobility had dared to be anything other than polite to her, some of them even inviting her to dance. Larsa had honored her with the first dance, and the last, and a few in between, and if some of the ladies of the court glared at her from behind their fans, it was worth it to trip lightly across the dance floor, feeling the night breeze on her cheeks and the music in her bones. It almost made her stop minding that Vaan had left her behind.

Almost.

After the party, Larsa walked her back to the guest rooms, her hand through the crook of his arm. At her door, they stopped, and he turned to face her, a sparkle in his eyes, his cheeks flushed from dancing. He was taller than her now, all right. And when had he gotten so handsome? The way he was smiling at her made her heart skip a beat. "Thank you for the dance," he said.

"It was my pleasure," she replied, lifting her arms outward as she dipped into a curtsey. When she rose, she looked up, and he was looking back at her, and she realized two things: first, that he looked like he was about to kiss her; and second, that she really, really wanted him to. She reached her hands out, finding his fingers and with hers, lacing them together. "So. I guess this is good night, then."

He stepped closer and flexed his hands, the warmth of his smooth palms pressing against hers. "I suppose it is."

Larsa started to lean inward, then hesitated. Penelo closed her eyes and tipped her head back: an invitation, daring him to accept it.

And then, between one breath and the next, the air was shattered by a shout; Penelo's eyes flew open and Larsa jerked away, turning to look in the direction of the sound of footsteps running down the corridor, their owner a guard who appeared from around the corner.

"Your Majesty! A message for Mistress Penelo."

"I'm here," Penelo said and stepped forward, her heart beating even faster than it had a moment ago. It could only be from Vaan -- no one else knew she was here. But if he'd sent a message instead of returning himself...

The servant bowed his head to her and touched his chest in a salute. "M'lady," he said. "There's been a message from the Valefor. A distress call, I'm afraid."

Her breath caught, and she brought her hands to her throat, only able to gasp her next words out. "What does the message say?"

"Here is the transcript, m'lady." He held out a sheet of paper, and Penelo snatched it up, crumpling in her shaking hands as she read it:

> Over the Highwaste, caught an updraft from one of the shrines, stalled out the engine, going down fast over the

Larsa was already at her side, looking over her shoulder at the message. "Is he all right?"

Penelo shook her head and looked up at the messenger. "And there's been nothing from him since?" Her voice wavered, and she hated herself for it; Larsa's hand fell on her shoulder with a warm, comforting squeeze, but she barely noticed as the messenger shook his head.

"Only the signal beacon, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, m'lady."

"Th-thank you." The messenger departed with a sharp bow, and Penelo whirled around to Larsa, biting her lip. "Is that offer of a ship still open?"

"Of course." He stood up straighter. "Barring unforeseen circumstances, we can be gone within the hour. Be at the palace Aerodrome in forty minutes, prepared to depart."

Penelo let out a shuddering sigh and almost collapsed against his chest, but stopped herself just in time. "Thank you, Larsa. I'll be there." A brisk nod; then he was gone and she was in her quarters, pulling her pack out of the closest and throwing things inside: potions, ethers, first-aid supplies, spare clothing for herself and Vaan. She secured bracers on her arms, boots on her feet, a dagger at her belt and her best staff on her back, and she tossed a heavy cloak over her shoulder. Thus prepared, she raced down the hallway and into the Aerodrome, arriving at least half an hour early. She sat on a bench and leaned her head back against the wall, tried to relax, failed utterly. All she could picture was the Valefor, crumpled into ruins, and Vaan--- but her mind shied away from that image, just as it always did. He had to be all right. There was just no other choice.

But what if he wasn't?

Before this train of thought could spiral too far out of control, she was thankfully interrupted by the sound of a cleared throat; she opened her eyes to see a soldier, dressed in the colors of Larsa's personal guard, standing at attention. "Mistress Penelo?"

"Yes?" She jumped to her feet and grabbed her pack by its straps.

"Ma'am." The guard saluted. "The Diabolos is making ready for your journey. If you would follow me?" He led her through the doorway and into the hanger, where a ship awaited -- not the Imperial flagship Nebuchadnezzar, but Larsa's small personal flier. And there was Larsa, himself, standing on the gangway, deep in conversation with a Moogle and three more soldiers: two in pilot's gear, the third wearing an armband that marked him as a healer.

Somehow, Larsa heard her approach, over the whine of the ship, and he looked up with a smile. "Ah, good, you're here. The preflight checks are almost finished, so we can depart shortly. Come aboard." He held out a hand to her, and she took it, gratefully, the solid warmth of his fingers around hers calming her nerves a little. He led her up the ramp and into the ship, a light cruiser with an internal layout similar to the Strahl's. The familiarity of the surroundings made her feel both better and worse as she settled into the first passenger seat behind the captain's chair. Larsa squeezed her hand, then let it go and took the seat across the aisle. "Pilot, prepare for takeoff."

The preparations continued, but Penelo tuned them all out, unable to focus on anything but her desire to be gone, her worry for Vaan, and her gratitude for Larsa and his help. "Please, oh please be okay," she whispered, and then Larsa's hand was in hers again. She squeezed back and didn't let go, not as the pilots went through their pre-flight preparations, as the roof opened, as the Diabolos lifted itself free of the aerodrome and into the night sky. Eventually the ship leveled off, and Penelo turned her attention out the window, straining her gaze past the horizon even though she knew the Highwaste was still far out of visual range.

"It will be morning before we reach the outskirts of the Highwaste." Penelo glanced at Larsa, brow furrowed with concern. "You should get some sleep in the meantime."

She shook her head as she swallowed back a sob. "I don't think I can."

He responded with a gentle nod, reached out with his free hand as though to brush her face, then stopped, pulling away. "Understandable. Well, rest as best you can. We want to be prepared for anything."

"Right." Penelo closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair, willing her body to relax -- all but her hand, clinging to Larsa's, the one thing that kept her from flying to pieces with fear.

-x-

In the end, Penelo did sleep, or at least she dozed, drifting off to the familiar sound of an airship engine, and to Larsa's thumb stroking the back of her wrist. It was only when she opened her eyes to see the brilliance of the rising sun, warm across her cheeks, that she realized that the steady pressure of his hand meant that he hadn't slept at all. She turned her head to look at him, and he was looking back, smudges under his eyes but otherwise alert. "We're approaching the Phon Coast border," he said. "Perhaps half an hour to cross the Salikawood, and then we can begin searching."

"Good." Penelo sat up straight and reluctantly pulled her hand free to rub the last of the sleep from her eyes. "Is the Valefor's distress beacon still transmitting?"

"Yes, m'lady." The co-pilot turned around in her seat to face Penelo. "We've been locked on since before we departed. We'll find her easy enough."

"We should be wary," Larsa said. "If we can follow her call, so can airships with less savory intentions."

"Bring them on," Penelo muttered, flexing her fingers with anticipation. A good clean fight would be so much better than just sitting here and worrying.

She hadn't meant for anyone to hear her, but Larsa chuckled, and she flashed him a quick grin. "I've called for a quick breakfast from the galley," he said. "Just some bread and fruit, a bit of tea. To keep our strength up."

As he finished speaking, the guard appeared, holding a basket containing just that. Penelo hesitated over her options, then selected an apple, taking a bite after polishing it against her cloak. "Thanks." She smiled up at the guard, who nodded back, then melted into the background as she turned toward the window and took a bite of the fruit. First she looked down at the canopy of trees, their leaves rippling in the wind, and then she switched to scanning the sky: for pirate ships, for Ashe's fleet, for any flying fiends that might have come to investigate.

Perhaps twenty minutes had passed by the time the call came from the co-pilot, her voice ringing over the thrum of the engine. "Found it! Crashed in the trees, at the edge of the Highwaste."

"We aren't the only ones." Penelo pointed at the gleaming metal cruiser that had just appeared over the horizon. "Look, another ship coming from the west. I recognize it, too -- it belongs to a Seeq pirate band, loosely affiliated with Clan Centurio. Could be trouble."

"I see it," the co-pilot said. "Coming up fast."

Larsa leaned forward, resting his hand on the back of the co-pilot's seat. "Will we beat them there?"

The co-pilot glanced over her shoulder with a quick nod. "Yes, Majesty, but likely not away. I don't see a good landing spot near enough."

Penelo took a look out the window, considering the wings. "Can this ship hover? Hold above the crash site?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Then I'm going down myself!" Penelo flung off her restraints and grabbed her staff, and she ran down the hall to the gangway, which the guard was already starting to open as the ship pulled into place above the Valefor. She looked around, then found the equipment for a rappel drop. After securing her staff to her back, she grabbed the cable and the clip and hooked herself on. Larsa had come in behind her, and she turned to face him. "Spot me. When I find Vaan, I'll tug three times for you to haul us up."

"All right." Larsa grasped the end of the cable and braced himself, tension rippling down his arms. "There's a second cable if you need help. Send up a shower of sparks every five minutes. If I don't see the signal twice in a row, I'll come for you."

"Gotcha." She took a second to meet his eyes, and smile at him, then impulsively dropped a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." Before either of them could react, she flung herself out the door, flying through the air and down into the wreck of the Valefor. It wasn't a pretty sight -- broken panels and tiles everywhere, one wing nearly sheared off, and no sign of Vaan. She landed on the roof and sent up her first signal flare. The hull had buckled from the impact of the crash landing, but the hatch still seemed to be operational, and she pulled it open, then dropped inside.

The hallway was much less intact -- boulders punching through the floor, broken panels, panels blown open and sparking. She took a moment to blast a few of the more threatening-looking spots with cold; it had been hours since the crash, so if anything were going to catch fire, it probably already would have, but better to be safe than sorry. The door to the cockpit was jammed shut. She pulled on the handle twice, but it wouldn't budge. "Vaan? Vaan, are you in there?" When there was no reply, she placed a hand on the door, applying ice gently to shrink the metal panel. Then she tugged on it again, and it flew open.

There he was, on the floor between the pilots' chairs -- the crash appeared to have thrown him out of his seat. His back was at an odd angle, and his forehead was covered with half-dried blood. Penelo rushed forward and to his side, her hand closing around his wrist. The pulse was there, steady if weak, and she could breathe again.

"Vaan? It's okay, Vaan. I'm here." He let out a faint moan as she put a hand on his forehead, probing forward with healing magic, seeking his mind. Yes, it was still there too, though almost as faint as his pulse. She swept her awareness downward, noting the broken arm and ribs, numerous bruises and contusions, but thankfully no damage to his back or neck -- it was safe to lift him, after casting the strongest curative spell she dared without knowing the complete extent of the damage. "All right, Vaan. I'm getting you out of here." With a twitch of her staff, she sent a bolt of lighting through what little was left of the windshield, followed by a blast of wind to clear away the shards of broken glass. She looked out first, sticking her head out the empty window, then sending the all-clear signal with her staff. The Seeq ship was still some distance away, but making a beeline for the Diabolos and the crash site; they would have to hurry.

She climbed out the window and back to the top of the ship to fetch the cable, then went back down into the cockpit. There, she clipped herself and Vaan to the cable, then picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder as best as she could and walking them both free of the wreckage. Then she tugged down on the cable three times, hard. After a pause that seemed to last forever, she flew upward, a more controlled lift than her trip down; she clung to Vaan and buried her face in his clammy neck. "I have you," she whispered.

She thought she heard another groan over the sounds of the wind and engine, and then they were back in the Diabolos, Larsa securing the cable with a look of relief. The guard took Vaan and lifted him in both arms, heading down the hall and toward the cabin, where the healer was waiting.

"How is he?" Larsa asked.

"Alive," Penelo called back over her shoulder as she hurried after the guard. "Could be worse. No damage to his back, but some other bones are broken. Plus a head wound, and he wasn't really responsive." These last words were addressed to the healer, who was a watching as the guard lowered Vaan to the bunk. "I cast enough of a cure to stabilize him, but not so much as to knit anything before it could be set."

"Good thinking," the healer said. He ran his hands over Vaan's prone form. "Yes, internal head injury. Serious, but not insurmountable. But I'd like to get him to ground as soon as possible. He needs more resources than we can provide here."

"It will be done," Larsa replied with a nod. He pressed a switch on the intercom. "Pilot, disengage the enemy and make for Nalbina at top speed. And find out whether we have any heavy ships berthed there that can engage in a salvage operation." He glanced at Penelo. "We can be to Nalbina within the hour; it would take until well into the afternoon to return to Archades. I presume you would like to spend the journey in here?" Penelo nodded. "Very well. I shall see you when we land."

"No, wait." She reached out, let her hand close over his arm. "Stay with me. Please."

He showed no surprise as he nodded. She sat down on the nearest empty bunk and he sat next to her; without thinking about it, she leaned into his side with a sigh. His arm came around her, warm and comforting and stronger than she had expected. Nestling against Larsa, her eyes never left Vaan as the healer worked, and she willed her healing energy to his, hoping against hope that it would be enough.

-x-

The healers in Nalbina had sent Penelo away in no uncertain terms -- "Your friend should make a full recovery, but he needs rest, and he can't get that with you hovering over him" -- and so she found herself in a nearby inn. The innkeeper had fallen over herself to clear prime space for the emperor and a hero of Dalmasca, and so their quarters consisted of a central sitting room opening into three separate bedrooms: one for Larsa, one for her, and the third for Larsa's guards. It took her twenty steps to pace from corner to corner; after what felt like her fiftieth circuit of the room, she whirled around to face Larsa, who had taken the armchair by the window.

"How long are we going to have to just sit here?"

Larsa stood, lifting himself from his seat. "The healers said we should know more by tomorrow." He crossed the room to her, stopping just short. "This waiting is difficult, I know. Would you like some time alone?"

She shook her head, hard. "No, please, I don't think I can be alone right now. I might go crazy worrying without any distractions."

He folded his hands behind his back. "Then I am happy to provide some. Perhaps we could take a walk? Or pay a visit to the new shopping district?"

"No, I-- Maybe it's silly, but I don't want to leave, in case someone comes with news. Even though I know it's too soon." She sighed and looked away. "What I really wish I could do is dance."

Larsa smiled gently. "Then dance for me," he said, stepping back to give her room.

Penelo closed her eyes and called up the music in her head. She took a few quick steps in time, first swaying from side to side, then twirling in a circle, humming the tune under her breath. Two more turns, and she glanced up at the watching Larsa before skipping lightly over to him, taking his hand in hers, tugging him away from the wall.

"Not for you. With you."

His smile broadened as they reached the center of the room and she wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him in as they started a silent waltz. Penelo led him through the steps, whirling around the room to the music only she could hear, blocking out everything but the idea of the dance and the graceful young man in her arms, who could follow her perfectly, not missing a step or a turn, never treading on her toes. She paused and leaned backwards, and he caught on, lowering her into a dip; when he pulled her back up, she let herself fall closer in, her hands coming up against his chest, and she looked up into his face, his shining eyes, his slightly parted lips.

Then he bent down and kissed her. A light brush against her lips, and then another, awkward and gentle and perfect. She slid her hands up and around his neck, and she pulled him back for another kiss, longer, lingering. He sighed, a soft noise of want into her mouth; she teased his lips open and darted her tongue past them. His arms tightened around her, hands pressed into the small of her back, and he pressed in too eagerly, bumping his nose into her cheek. She giggled, and he backed away, dropping his arms and lowering his eyes.

"My apologies," he murmured, taking another step back. "I have been too forward."

Penelo shook her head. "Not even close," she assured him, resting her hand on his arm, sliding it downward to lace her fingers through his, pulling him back towards her. "I liked it. And if I'm laughing, that just means I'm enjoying myself. You can't always take this stuff too seriously, you know. It's supposed to be fun."

Larsa glanced away swiftly, a wash of color appearing on his cheeks. "I suppose so. But it is difficult for me to think in such terms. You cannot know how long I have been waiting for this moment." He raised his free hand to her face, trailed the backs of his fingers along her jaw with a tentative smile. "With you; with anyone."

"With anyone?" The implication registered, and Penelo stared up at him, eyes widening. "You mean... but you're sixteen! And you've never even kissed anyone before?"

"Never," he replied, shaking his head. His blush intensified, and he lowered his eyes. "Recall that I was crowned emperor before my thirteenth birthday. Indelicate behavior with the servants would be an abuse of my authority; tarrying with women and girls of suitable station would be seen as initiating courtship, a step I am not yet prepared to take. I was waiting for the right person, the right opportunity." The pinkness had spread to the tips of his ears, but he still turned to face her, his throat bobbing with a hard swallow, his eyes glowing. "And, if I may be so bold as to say this aloud, praying that the right person might someday be you."

Now it was Penelo's turn to blush, the heat washing over her cheeks. "Me?"

"You." He lifted his hand again, cupped her face in his palm. "You truly did not know?"

"I..." She dropped her eyes quickly, then looked back up at him. "I guess I had my suspicions."

He smiled. "But you saw me as a child, not worthy of your attentions, and then there was Vaan, always by your side. For those reasons and others, I have kept my distance."

"Until now." Penelo wrapped her arms around Larsa's waist. "And I'm glad you finally came closer." She leaned in for another kiss, more thorough this time, leading him much as she had led him through the waltz; his fingers wound into her hair, and he sighed again, more of a gasp this time. "C'mere," she murmured against his mouth, and then she pulled away, walking him over toward the couch. She sat down and he sat next to her, an arm laid over her shoulder; she flipped her legs over his lap. "There, this'll be more comfortable. Now, where were we?" She kissed him again, and he kissed her back, his years of longing set free at last.

-x-

After dinner was served and cleared away, Penelo had gone to bed -- alone, reluctantly; much as she would have liked the company, Larsa clearly wasn't ready, and she knew it was a bad idea to take things any further, not when she was still so worried over Vaan. Kissing Larsa had been nice, better than nice. But she couldn't pretend that her feelings were anything other than a jumble right now.

"What is your relationship with Vaan?" Larsa had asked, during a break between kisses, clearly afraid of the answer but still needing to know. Penelo couldn't blame him, but she still sighed and pulled away, contemplating how best to answer.

"It's complicated," she'd said. "We've been-- together, if you want to put it that way, off and on, since right after the war. Sometimes he makes me crazy; sometimes I make him crazy. But no matter what happens on any given day, he's always my best friend, and I do love him, with all my heart. What that means in the long run, though... I guess I can't really say." Then she'd rested her palm against Larsa's cheek, admiring the sharp planes of his cheekbones, his regal nose, the hint of stubble along the bottom of his chin. "And I'm definitely not ready to say where this fits in. So can we table any further discussion, at least for now?"

"Of course," he'd replied with a nod, and then he'd kissed her again, stroking her face, his light touch filled with joy and wonder; she'd sunk into him and let her troubles fly far away, and that peace carried her through dinner and into sleep. But when someone rapped on the door the next morning, her eyes flew open and she was instantly awake, out of bed and on her feet.

"Yes?"

"M'lady?" It was Larsa's guard, speaking through the closed door. "There's a message from the clinic. Master Vaan is awake and asking for you."

"I'll be right there," she called back, splashing her face with water, then throwing on her clothes, her shoes, her cloak. She pulled the door open and the guard was there, waiting for her, as Larsa emerged from his own chamber on the other side of the parlor.

"Penelo," he said, bowing awkwardly. "Good morning. Shall I accompany you to the clinic?"

"Oh yes please." She stepped across the room and met him in the middle; she started to take his hand, then remembered the guard and thought better of it. Instead he took her fingers in his and lifted them to his lips for a light kiss, entirely proper to appearances, but he met her eyes and let her see the spark there. She lowered her lashes and smiled back, a secret look that she hoped promised more to come. Then she dropped her hand and stepped away. "Shall we?"

They hurried together through the streets and to the clinic. Larsa stopped at the door and exchanged a nod with her, and then she walked the rest of the way into the room.

Vaan was in the bed, propped up on pillows, bandages wound around his head, his ribcage, and the broken left arm. He opened his eyes with a sheepish smile, and Penelo almost melted into the floor with relief. Rushing to his bedside, she knelt on the floor and grabbed his right hand in both of hers, then pulled it to her mouth and kissed it, hard.

"You idiot," she muttered, twisting their fingers together, squeezing tight. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. _Not ever._ "

"I'm sorry." Vaan looked down at the blankets, then back up. "I shouldn't have run off without you like that."

"Yep." Penelo kissed his fingers again. "What the hell were you thinking, anyway?"

His eyes slid away from hers. "It was just... oh, man, this is going to sound so stupid. I heard about this mark, a rare adamantoise somewhere around the Deadlands. My plan was to take it down myself, and then get some hair combs made out of the shell. As a surprise. For, y'know, your birthday." He tucked his head down against his chest. "I didn't even find the mark before I crashed. Told you it was stupid."

Penelo stood up, letting go of his hand to perch on the side of the bed, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Stupid, but also sweet." She kissed the unbandaged half of his forehead. "So you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks to you." He grinned up at her. "And also Larsa, or so I hear. Is he with you?"

"Waiting outside. I'm sure he'd like to see you; can he come in?" Vaan nodded, and Penelo gestured to the guard at the door. After a moment, Larsa stepped inside and came to Penelo's side.

"I'm glad you see you on the mend," Larsa said

"Yeah." Vaan leaned his head back against the pillows. "Thanks for rescuing me."

Larsa shook his head with a modest smile. "Penelo did the rescuing; I was little more than her means of transport."

"Still." Vaan held out a hand, and Larsa took it. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend. Both of you." He looked back and forth between them. "And when I get better, we can all go out after that adamantoise together. Deal?"

Larsa nodded with a chuckle; Penelo put an arm around his waist and the other around Vaan's shoulders and laughed: with relief to see Vaan back to his old self, with joy at being here, with her two favorite guys in the world. Now that Vaan was okay, there would be plenty of time to figure out how he and Larsa fit together in her life. "Any time, boys," she said, looking down at Vaan, then up at Larsa, her smile growing wider. "Any time."


End file.
